Ibuprofen, its salt or esters, are known to be useful for treating a novelty of medical conditions, including inflammation, arthritis, dental pain, reducing platelet adhesiveness and in coronary infarct.
Adhesion, i.e., scar tissue, forms following trauma to the tissue. This trauma is, most commonly, due to surgical intervention in the area, but can also be caused by infection or in response to the presence of a foreign body. The presence of scar tissue vis-a-vis normal tissue is undesirable and methods to prevent or lessen to formation is desirable.